Tigerstar (TPB)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} }} }} |age=Approx. 68 moons (5.66 years) at death |death=Killed by Scourge |spirit death=Killed by Firestar |kit=Tigerkit |apprentice=Tigerpaw |warrior=Tigerclaw |senior warrior=Tigerclaw |deputy=Tigerclaw |rogue=Tigerclaw |leader=Tigerstar |dark forest resident=Tigerstar |father=Pinestar |mother=Leopardfoot |sisters=Nightkit, Mistkit |formermates=Goldenflower, Sasha |sons=Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, Tadpole |daughters=Tawnypelt, Mothwing |mentor=Thistleclaw |apps=Darkstripe, Ravenpaw |temporary apps= Firestar, Graystripe |dark forest apps=Lionblaze, Breezepelt, Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar |position1=ThunderClan Deputy |precededby1=Lionheart |succeededby1=Fireheart |position2=ShadowClan Leader |precededby2=Nightstar |succeededby2=Blackstar |livebooks = The Rise of Scourge, The Prophecies Begin, Tigerstar and Sasha, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks = The New Prophecy, Omen of the Stars }} Tigerstar is a dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws, and amber eyes. Tigerstar was a ShadowClan leader in the forest territories, formerly the ThunderClan deputy under Bluestar who was exiled for his attempted murder of his leader. He was born as Tigerkit to Pinestar and Leopardfoot, the only surviving kit after the death of his sisters, Mistkit and Nightkit. Tigerpaw was apprenticed to Thistleclaw, who nurtured his ambition, and after becoming a warrior, Tigerclaw yearned for leadership. He murdered Redtail, the Clan deputy, in hopes of receiving his position, though the act was witnessed by his apprentice, Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw eventually achieved deputy-ship after the death of Lionheart. Tigerclaw was exiled after conspiring with rogues to murder Bluestar. He took over leadership of the weakened ShadowClan as Tigerstar, and partnered with RiverClan to form TigerClan. However, he was killed by Scourge, the leader of BloodClan whom he had recruited to help defeat the other Clans. In the Dark Forest, Tigerstar trained his sons, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, hoping they would take over the forest. He eventually faded after being slain by Firestar in the Great Battle. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Tigerclaw is a senior warrior of ThunderClan under the leadership of Bluestar. He has an apprentice named Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw is extremely scornful of Firepaw, a former kittypet, and constantly taunts him about his heritage. Firepaw initially respects Tigerclaw, but quickly realizes that he cannot trust him. It is revealed to Firepaw and Graypaw by Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw murdered Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy, in battle. To keep his terrible secret, Tigerclaw threatens to "quiet" Ravenpaw so that the truth will never be revealed. Firepaw and Graypaw bring Ravenpaw to Barley, a loner, so that he will be safe from Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw appears to mourn for Ravenpaw after he thinks he is dead, but is secretly relieved that the apprentice is gone. Around this time, he becomes mates with Goldenflower who gives birth to Bramblekit and Tawnykit. :Tigerclaw becomes Bluestar's deputy after Lionheart dies in battle. However, this position of power isn't enough to satisfy him, and he schemes to murder Bluestar so that he can become leader. He plots with Brokenstar, a ThunderClan prisoner at the time, and gets rogues to attack the camp. His treachery is finally revealed when he attempts to murder Bluestar himself, but Fireheart stops him. He is exiled and swears vengeance against Fireheart and leaves ThunderClan behind. :Tigerclaw takes over as leader of ShadowClan since they are left without a leader after Nightstar suddenly dies. He appoints the former rogue, Blackfoot, as his deputy. Although he is pleased with his leadership position, his quest for revenge is still unfulfilled. He leads a vicious dog pack to Sunningrocks and plans to use them to wipe out ThunderClan. He feeds them and eventually slaughters the queen Brindleface to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. However, his plan is thwarted after ThunderClan finds out about the dogs and they lead the dogs over the edge of the gorge to drown. :Still unsatisfied, Tigerstar goes to Scourge and BloodClan to help him take over the whole forest and force every Clan into submission. They agree to help in exchange for territory and prey. ShadowClan unites with RiverClan during this time, becoming TigerClan, with Leopardstar and Tigerstar as co-leaders. Before the Great Battle, Tigerstar is killed by Scourge with a devastating blow that rips all nine lives away from him at once. The New Prophecy :Tigerstar joins the Dark Forest for his treachery. He discovers a way to train other cats in their dreams, starting with his sons, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. Originally, he portrays himself as the father who had found redemption, but eventually shows his true nature by coaching them to take over the Clans. He orders Hawkfrost to help Brambleclaw kill Firestar, but Brambleclaw refuses and saves Firestar's life, turning his back on Tigerstar and his ways. Hawkfrost is killed by Brambleclaw, and joins Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. Power of Three :Tigerstar continues to walk in the Dark Forest, this time, with his equally ambitious son for company. He attempts to train Jaypaw, Brambleclaw's son, but when he fails, he turns to train Lionpaw. This time, he succeeds, guiding Lionpaw through his training and preparing him for battle until Lionblaze also turns his back on Tigerstar after realizing that he knew his true parentage all along. Omen of the Stars :As time passes, the Dark Forest recruits more trainees and they plot to take over the Clans, seeking revenge on the cats who had wronged them. Tigerstar is shown to be a head figure of the Dark Forest army. The final conflict takes place during the Great Battle, Tigerstar against Firestar, which had been brewing ever since Firestar stepped into the forest as a kittypet. Tigerstar's main aim is to kill Firestar, but Firestar snaps Tigerstar's neck before he can get the chance. Tigerstar then fades from existence, unable to harm anyone ever again, although he still leaves his bloody pawprint in Clan history. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Tigerkit is born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar along with his sisters Mistkit and Nightkit. The entire litter is extremely frail and sickly, and both of Tigerkit's sisters die shortly after birth. However, he grows strong and survives. Goosefeather receives a prophecy about the young kit and how dangerous he would become later in life, and after telling Pinestar, his father wishes he was never born. Pinestar later leaves his Clan to become a kittypet, causing Tigerkit to develop a bitter hatred for kittypets. :Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Thistleclaw. As an apprentice, he is very aggressive and enjoys fighting. Thistleclaw nurtures the young tom's ambitions and hunger for power because he desires to become deputy himself. He even encourages Tigerpaw to attack a defenseless kit on ThunderClan territory. That kit would later grow up to be the fearsome BloodClan leader, Scourge. ''Novellas'' :In ''Redtail's Debt, as a new warrior, Tigerclaw saves Redpaw from a hawk. As payment for saving his life, Tigerclaw insists that Redpaw owes him his life. Later, while on a patrol, Tigerclaw and Redtail come across Sorrelpaw, a WindClan apprentice who accidentally strayed across the border. Tigerclaw orders Redtail to teach her a lesson, and after her mentor, Stagleap reprimands them, Redtail begins to realize how dangerously aggressive Tigerclaw really is. The two continue to get into arguments as time progresses, and Tigerclaw resents Redtail for becoming deputy. He considers Redtail a weak deputy for refusing to get into conflicts with the other Clans. During an invasion of Sunningrocks, Tigerclaw kills Redtail in order to get him out of the way. :In 'Tigerclaw's Fury, after leaving ThunderClan, Tigerclaw becomes a rogue and befriends several others including Snag and Mowgli. With their help, Tigerclaw then begins to think about how he will get his revenge on ThunderClan. After learning about the sickness in ShadowClan from former warriors, Tigerclaw agrees to let his group assist the ailing Clan by providing food. During a hunting patrol on ThunderClan territory, he kills Runningwind. When a fire breaks out in ThunderClan's camp, Tigerclaw rushes over and witnesses Fireheart saving his son, Bramblekit. After Nightstar, the ill leader of ShadowClan, dies without naming a deputy, Tigerclaw urges Runningnose to trust in his instincts and choose a new leader. Runningnose chooses Tigerclaw after witnessing shadows like tiger stripes appear in the camp, and Tigerclaw gladly rises as the new leader of ShadowClan. ''Tigerstar and Sasha :Tigerstar meets Sasha, a rogue, while on a hunting patrol. Impressed, he offers to properly train her and the two meet up night after night. He argues with her when he discovers she is a former kittypet, and later saves her from foxes. Tigerstar is injured, and Sasha takes him to her den to rest. He lies about his past in ThunderClan, and offers Sasha a place in ShadowClan. While she thinks about it, she overhears him plotting to take over all the Clans, and realizes he lied to her. Sasha refuses to join ShadowClan, and Tigerstar, who truly loved her, scolds her coldly for throwing away her 'destiny' as his mate. :Unbeknownst to Tigerstar, Sasha bears his kits named Tadpole, Hawk, and Moth. Russetfur tells Sasha how Tigerstar was killed in a battle, and Sasha, despite being relieved he is gone forever, mourns for him. She leaves her kits with RiverClan, realizing their place is with the Clans, and makes the promise to never reveal who their father is. Detailed description :'Tigerstar''' is a massive, tall, sturdy, heavy, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom. He has unusually long, sharp front claws, a broad chest and shoulders, and wide, pale amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep "V" shape near the top, along with a scar on the bridge of his nose, and his pelt is criss-crossed with long battle scars. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Tigerstar has killed: *Redtail *Runningwind *Graypool (Indirectly caused) *Brindleface *Bluestar (Indirectly caused) *Stonefur (Indirect; Tigerstar's orders) *Gorsepaw *Firestar (Caused) Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} de:Tigersternfr:Étoile du Tigrees:Estrella de Tigrenl:Tijgersterfi:Tiikeritähtics:Drápru:Звездоцапpl:Tygrysi Pazur Category:Main article pages